Superior is as Superior Does
by qweeronion
Summary: Caroline at the Netherfield Ball does not let the matter of Lizzy's fondness for Wickham rest. One shot from a plot bunny that wouldn't go away. Rated T for mention of sexual assault.


**Superior is as Superior Does**

 _Miss Bingley came towards her, and with an expression of civil disdain thus accosted her: - "So, Miss Eliza, I hear you are quite delighted with George Wickham! Your sister has been talking to me about him, and asking me a thousand questions; and I find that the young man forgot to tell you, among his other communications, that he was the son of old Wickham, the late Mr. Darcy's steward. Let me recommend you, however, as a friend, not to give implicit confidence to all his assertions: for as to Mr. Darcy's using him ill, it is perfectly false; for, on the contrary, he has been always remarkably kind to him, though George Wickham has treated Mr. Darcy in a most infamous manner. I do not know the particulars, but I know very well that Mr. Darcy is not in the least to blame, that he cannot bear to hear George Wickham mentioned, and that though my brother thought he could not well avoid including him in his invitation to the officers, he was excessively glad to find that he had taken himself out of the way. His coming into the country at all is a most insolent thing, indeed, and I wonder how he could presume to do it. I pity you, Miss Eliza, for this discovery of your favourite's guilt; but really considering his descent, one could not expect much better."_

 _"His guilt and his descent appear by your account to be the same," said Elizabeth angrily; "for I have heard you accuse him of nothing worse than of being the son of Mr. Darcy's steward, and of that, I can assure you, he informed me himself."_

 _~ Pride and Prejudice, Chapter 18._

* * *

"I beg your pardon," replied Miss Bingley and for a moment, the words to excuse herself from the most impertinent Bennet almost made it to her lips. But she could not leave the matter there; her conscience would not allow it. "His guilt and his descent are not at all the same. Do you think me so foolish as to offer such a warning for nothing?"

To this, Elizabeth had no ready reply as she could not deny the charge and yet politeness forbade any confirmation.

"Come, walk with me." Miss Bingley commanded, taking Elizabeth's arm and obliging her to accompany her hostess in a walk around the ballroom, their speed set too fast for casual interruption and too leisurely to cause alarm.

Elizabeth did not demur, her curiousity well piqued. But she left the burden of conversation to Miss Bingley as her indignation at such peremptory treatment forbid her to offer any encouragement.

Miss Bingley did not immediately return to the subject of Wickham as her gaze roved across the cheerful throng of guests. Seeing nothing that required remedy, her attention was momentarily caught by the sight of a pair of elderly ladies. "Tell me, Miss Eliza, do the Misses Thompson dress to match their eccentricities or have they developed their whimsical ways to match their dress?"

Glancing towards the pair so mentioned, Elizabeth struggled to contain a snort of laughter. The pair of spinster sisters were, as ever, a study in contrasts. The elder was short and plump, dressed in the brightest of hues and never ceased in her chatter. The younger was tall and thin, dressed in the palest of greys and was never known to speak above a whisper when she spoke at all. "They have not changed a whit since I was a child, Miss Bingley, so I cannot say."

Miss Bingley shook her head, an amused smile briefly flitting across her face. "And Mrs Barnes?" she queried lightly. "Does she always cling to the fashions three decades past? Such an excess of cheap lace that I wonder it survives since I am sure it could not withstand much laundering."

"No, indeed, her day dresses are of no more note than any other ladies. But I do believe I have never seen her in a different ball gown."

"You would not have met Mr Farrindon before; he came with his son from London. But do take note of his shoes, Miss Eliza! They are the most outlandish creation in the room!"

Elizabeth finally gave in to laughter as Miss Bingley's observations continued. It was a side of Caroline she had never before been permitted to see and it hinted there was a greater turn of similarity to their minds than she had ever before considered.

Eventually their conversation circled back around to its original subject. "I am acquainted with Mr Wickham, though I wish I was not. Had he the effrontery to show his face tonight, I would have gifted him with the cut direct."

Elizabeth gasped.

"As it is, I am glad he is not here. He is not worth it; to have my efforts as hostess overshadowed by such a scene would grieve me deeply."

"And yet," ventured Elizabeth, "You would still have cut him?"

"I would. I met him over a year ago, Miss Eliza, at a house party given by one of Mr Hurst's friends. He was most sly in attempting to gain the attentions of not only myself but another young lady at the same time – she and I were the only two ladies present with substantial fortunes. But if he were only another a fortune hunter, I would not care so much."

Elizabeth murmured some sort of reply as she considered the charge. Her first thought, that handsome young men needed something to live on as well as the plain, she discarded. To attempt to gain the favour of not one but two heiresses at the same time could only be called mercenary!

Miss Bingley was distracted for a short time by her duties but she did not relinquish Elizabeth's arm and once they were once again walking on, she continued. "No, he is not merely another fortune hunter. During that house party, he accumulated several substantial debts of honour. Gambling is common vice but George Wickham indulges to excess." Drawing in a deep breath, she took herself and Elizabeth to a nearby alcove and turned a most serious expression on her companion. "But this again is not enough to distinguish Wickham above many similarly dissolute young men. No, indeed – what I have to relate next is frankly not fit for a lady's ears and I beg you would forgive me for imposing upon you.'

Elizabeth did not know what to think but assured Miss Bingley of her forgiveness.

"I had an apprentice lady's maid with me on that occasion. Ann was barely fifteen years old and a sweet, kind girl with a decided talent in hairstyles. She was being trained by my regular maid, Emma, who you may appeal to if you want corroboration for what I am about to say. The day before I departed, I made my distaste of Mr Wickham and his pretensions to my favour quite clear. Shortly thereafter, Ann was cornered alone and Wickham forced himself upon her most cruelly. I did not know until after we had left – Miss Elizabeth, I and Emma and I tended her as soon as we discovered her pain and I assure you, that man is the most despicable of creatures to have done what he did to a mere child. Ann never recovered from his vicious attack; she died several months later."

Elizabeth stood very still. She wanted to disbelieve Miss Bingley – but looking into the other woman's eyes, she found she could not doubt what she had just been told.

Miss Bingley looked away after a minute, her cheeks coloured with embarrassment at the subject of her words. "As to what has passed between Mr Darcy and Mr Wickham, as I said, I do not know the particulars. However, I do beg of you to be on your guard against George Wickham. As soon as I discovered his presence in the area, my maid, Emma, has warned every female below stairs."

"I… I shall indeed be on my guard, and I shall see the warning is passed on." Elizabeth replied somberly. "And I thank you, Miss Bingley. I received your first warning most ungraciously; I shall be forever grateful that you rose above my foolishness."

Miss Bingley smiled then, the first unaffected smile she had ever turned on Elizabeth. "I could do no less. I do not claim to _like_ you, Miss Eliza Bennet, and your tiresome family does you no credit whatsoever. But no woman, no matter _how_ impertinent, deserves Wickham. Now, it is nearly time to sit down to supper and I command you repay me with your company. It is far more entertaining than watching my brother flirt!"

Elizabeth could not refuse, and given a choice between Miss Bingley's company and Mr Collins, she willingly found amusement of her own with a lady who, though not yet a friend, had proved herself more genuinely superior than expected.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This was just a little plot bunny that wouldn't go away. I have some vague ideas for a continuation but no plans to pursue them for now so please consider it complete._


End file.
